The House Will Fall
by Mina-Nel
Summary: Chap 21:Nyssa ruches to Scofield’s aid after his accident, while there Sucre comes face to face with the woman who hunts his dreams. R&R pls
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at a PB fan fiction, we'll see where it leads me. Hope u enjoy. Don't own anything from PB, although I would love to have a fish of my own :) 

LJ Burrows sat in the hallway of the hospital, hands covering his face. Veronica was in the other room with Nick, urging him to hold on and promising everything would be fine. LJ knew better. It seamed that in the short time since he met his father after getting busted for position his life made a complete 360. The person he was so angry with before was now the one he was praying for everyday.

His mother was now gone and besides his dad Michael was the only other living member of his family left. Both Michael and his dad were locked up which left LJ to fend for himself or try to lean on Veronica. LJ wasn't sure how long she could keep this up, the feds were on their ass. Nick was shoot , for now there were stuck in the hospital. LJ hoped that no one would noticed he was a fugitive and Veronica and Nick were presumably dead. Wherever dad and Michael were he hoped they were doing better then he was right now.

Miles away Michael Scofield sat in his cell pondering how his plan was moving along. Most of it was almost completed there was still one puzzle that needed to be placed in the right spot and then the house would fall, and they be out. The movement of his cellie Sucre brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come on Fish, tell me already you killing a brother here!" Fernando exclaimed leaning on one of the walls.

"What do you wanna know?" Michael said causally. He knew that by asking him that question he might just as well be opening up a Pandora's box.

"What do you think, Papi, I wanna know about Mrs. Fish. How come you never said anything. I bitch and moan about Maricruse all the time and here I find out you have a wife after how long? What's the deal man?" Sucre said shaking his head.

"She's not my wife in the tradition sense of the world. We got married for papers." Michael said hoping the conversation would stop at that.

"And wait this is supposed to explain it to me. Na I don't buy it Fish there's got to be more to it then that. I see all them wheels revolving in ya' head. She's part of the plan ain't she?"

It was becoming harder and harder to keep his information to himself. The less Sucre knew the better but lately he was badgering him all the time wanting to know this, wanting to do that. He was about to tell his cellie in the most non evasive way to drop it when a guard appeared by their cell.

"Scofield you've got a visitor," the guard said.

Sucre's head snapped up at once. "Is it the Mrs. Again?" he said with a smirk on the face.

The guard cocked his head to the side, "No it's your sister." He said unlocking the cell.

A small smile crossed Michaels lips as he proceeded to walk out of the cell.

Fernando Sucre's head spun so fast he thought it was going to snap of "Say what? You got a sister now?" Sucre said glaring at Michael.

" You never asked," Michael said as he left the cell and followed the guard down the long hallway.

Sucre was left to wonder what else Michael had hidden up his sleeve. Firs the Mrs. and now a sister. He was starting to think it wasn't such a bad thing to take up C-note on his offer. God knows he knew more about him then he knew about his cell mate.


	2. Chapter 2

As always Idon't own anything from PB, although I would love to have a fish of my own ! Pls R&R! 

Michael walked down the long entrance way toward the room located at the end of the hallway. The last piece of the puzzle was almost in place, and things were about to start moving really fast. He hoped that Sucre's mind would stop wondering until they made it out, his questions were causing him more harm then anything. Michael didn't want another person to die for his cause, it was already bad enough that two people had to pay for his negligence he wasn't adding Sucre to the list.

As he walked his mind was plagues by the images of his brother strapped to…No, he couldn't think about that. He had come too far and sacrificed to much. He was going to brake his brother out, or die trying. There were people depending on him, people outside who believed in him and helped him to plan this entire escape. He wasn't going to disappoint them, he made promises one way or another he was going to keep them, and save his brother.

In another room Officer Brian Bellick was staring down the young woman in front of him. Another officer was doing a body sweep trying to see if she had anything on her, would be just like Scofield's sister to try to bring something in.

" So what brings you to this fine institution?" Bellick asked with a sarcastic look on his face.

The young blonde woman shifted as the guarded padded her legs checking for anything.

" I heard the diners here are to die for," the woman said staring Bellick square in the eyes.

" See you inherited the family gene, the one labels smart ass." Bellick said.

"She's clean." the guard said stepping away from the woman.

The woman stood up straight," Is that it, and here I thought we were all going to share a long and fab conversation about visitors rights but I guessed you skipped that part of the orientation where your from."

" Watch it, the prison is a very scary place we wouldn't want anything to happen to you while you're here would we." Bellick said with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'll keep that in mind, may I go now, or is there anything else you want to throw at me ?" The woman said.

"Go ," Bellick as the other guard lead the woman toward the room where she was to await Michael.

The guard lead the woman into the room and he left her and walk towards the entrance of the hallway leaving the woman to wait for Michael.

Seconds latter another guard appeared followed by no one other then Michael Scofield.

Bellick stood a few feet outside trying to figure out what the hell was going on, first the wife and now this one. There was something stirring in Scofield's head and Bellick was going to find out one way or another.

Michael walked into the room and close the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Don't own anything from PB, this is just me playing around with them. R&R pls!**

**AN:This one goes out to Scary-Girly my faithful reader! I know the chapters are short but they are all building up to a big climax. The sisters past will be revealed by chap 5. Thanks for R&R! Hope you enjoy!**

Sucre walked onto the yard for prisoners and made his way towards his P.I. crew that was gathering. The suspects were already there ready to proceed with the digging that needed to be completed before they could escape.

T-Bag was being his usual charming self and was blabbing to everyone with no one paying attention. Westmoreland was talking to Lincoln, Abruzzi was filling out paper work for the P.I. and C-Note was leaning against one of the walls shaking has head back and forth.

" Took you long enough to get your sissy ass up in here," C-Note said when he spotted Sucre. Sucre didn't bother answering. He had too many things running through his mind.

Abruzzi received the keys from one of the guards and unlocked the doors, everyone followed him inside. Westmoreland and Lincoln moved the table while C-Note took the metal plank out.

The crew looked at the amount of digging the still needed to do before the plan could be set in motion.

" Ah, I can smell freedom already," T-Bag said staring at the hole.

"Na, man I think what you smelling is the stench of your trailer park ass," C-Note said.

Lincoln cut them off before anything else was said." Where's Michael?" Lincoln asked.

All eyes landed on Sucre." He's entertaining," Sucre said.

"Now, I don't know about you but why is it that were here, while Pretty is over there pleasuring his need. How is that fair, huh? " T -Bag said with a smirk on his face.

Lincoln just looked at him trying to hold his temper under raps. God know he wanted to slap T-Bad to next Sunday if he could.

Abruzzi looked up from the papers he was reading," Why don't you shut your self up and start digging Sergeant Sodomy."

" Now, now John, sticks and stones may hurt my bones but words can never hurt me." T-Bag said as he walked up where the shovels were and picked one up.

Lincoln turned to Sucre. " Well?"

"Well what?" Sucre asked him

"Well who's visiting him?" Lincoln asked.

" Fish got a taste of some and he called her back for seconds." C-Note said while digging the shovel into the ground.

" Shove it!" Michael exclaimed at him

Westmoreland made his way outside to be on the look out for the guards.

" It's your sister." Sucre said staring up at him.

Lincoln looked up at him like someone just slapped him with a ten pound brick.

Abruzzi looked up from his papers.

C-Note and T-Bag stopped digging.

" Oh, now, now look it here, Pretty is getting it on with his own flesh and blood." T-Bag said running his finder along his lips.

Lincoln's head was pounding. Michael was with who?How? No, why would he involve her. After everything. There were just some thing that were to much. And involving her was stepping over the line, stepping way over the line.

"I'm going to skin him," Lincoln said as he picked up the last shovel and dug it into the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:I'm going through PB withdrawal, so this is me trying to fill in the time. Don't own anything from PB, this is just me playing around with them. R&R pls! Enjoy!**

_Everything that is italic is a flash back. There will be many of them because I need them to explain and bring things up to speed._

Michael walked into the room as the door closed behind him. Across from him sat a young woman of just twenty years . She stared back at him with deep blue eyes.

He walked up and embraced her, she reciprocated the hug

"Hey Scofield," she said into his ear.

_She looked up at the wall plastered with articles and pictures. Scanning some of them she landed on a picture of a little bottle labeled "Cute Poison". She heard the door of the bathroom unlock as Michael came out of the bathroom wearing jeans. His upper torso almost covered completely with tattoos. His right arm was still raw, some of the designs not completely healed._

_She picked up the medicated lotion that was given for his tattoo, and looked up at him with remorse in her eyes._

_"It's fine, don't worry," Michael said sitting down on his bead._

_She sat beside him ,took his hand in hers and spread the lotion on the raw skin of his upper arm. He winced as she spread the lotion on._

_"I'm no doctor," she said._

_A smile crossed his lips, but it quickly faded as he caught her looking at him._

_"He's going to kill you when he finds out about this," She said looking at him._

_"Better me then him," Michael answered staring at her._

_She got up from the bed and stared at him, anger in her eyes, "You think that's funny? How can you even say that?"_

_"I'm sorry," he said with a guilty look on his face._

_She proceeded to spread the lotion on his skin._

_"So the tattoo is almost done? It looks good actually, I was actually considering getting…"_

_" I think one tattoo lab rat is enough." Michael said._

_That was the end of that conversation, she thought._

_" So when D-Date?" She asked._

_" When I complete the entire tattoo." Michael said looking down at his body covers with angels and beneath them a hidden design of Fox River Penitentiary._

He pulled away from her and sat beside her. She tried not to let her emotions throw her off but it was hard knowing what was coming.

**AN: So I have the next four chapters planed out,( I really do, no lie) one thing I need is a name for the sister. Here's the thing I want to keep the alphabetical order of the names (don't ask why). So we have L for Lincoln, M for Michael now the sisters name can start with either K or N. So it will either be K,L,M or L,M,N for the name of the siblings. Please help me out here. Any suggestions drop them in the review. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Keep them coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I own nothing besides my love for the show!**

**_Again everything that is italic in a flashback._**

**AN2: First and foremost let me thank the people who take the time to drop me a note even if just to tell me they want more (hehe). Major kudos go out to Scary-Girly who has been here with me since the beginning and reviewed each and every chap for me. I hope you stick around for the long run! Thanks go out to deadbeatsoul,Wickedmoemoe, Storywriter, Torquebabe, mt-threat. Thanks because its your reviews that keep me going. Any suggestions you have or info you want me to bring up feel free to drop it in the review. Any wild ideas you have floating around in your head drop them in there. So I guess this is what you have been waiting fore the sister's past is revealed. Suggestions and comment are appreciated as usual please read and review and foremost ENJOY!**

"You really think this is going to work?" She said looking at him with a concerned look in her eyes.

"It has to, otherwise I'm stuck in this palace of luxury," Michael said.

She looked up at him and tried to smile. He was always trying to bring a smile to her face even in the most serious of conversations. It wasn't easy. Seeing him here, knowing what he gave up to save Lincoln. He wasn't supposed to be here, this wasn't how his life was supposed to turn out.

" I know this isn't easy for you…" he trailed of trying to find the right words to use. He never expected to be putting her in this situation.

" Michael, don't worry about me. How Lincoln?" She asked.

" He's hanging in there for now. But then again when he finds what I involved you in," he paused for just a second , " he just might blow a fuse." he said.

Michael had tracked her down.

_He was trying to track down his father, or anything that was left of him. They knew their father was out there. They found a paper trail one that led them to a birth certificate. From what Michael and Lincoln concluded they knew that some time after their father left he had gotten another woman pregnant, and when she was born he had signed the birth certificate. .That much they knew for sure. It was years latter after LJ was born when they finally tracked her down. She was living at a orphanage, her mother died when she was just eleven year old._

_She agreed to take a DNA test. It wasn't the first time someone showed up claiming they were related to her. She had nothing to lose. Both her and Michael were shocked when the result came back stating that indeed they were half brother and half sister._

_She remembered sitting in the back of the court house listening as the judge proclaimed Michael Scofield was being sent to Fox Rivers. He had done it, she thought, he had managed to get himself in the same prison as Lincoln. She looked at the people sitting directly behind him. Veronica Donovan, Lincolns ex-girlfriend tried her hardest to convince Michael that there was some other way, but Michaels mind was made up._

_When he was being escorted out she heard him say, "Go home LJ, I don't want you to be here!" Michael said to his nephew. Nell stared at the young man she heard so much about._

_At that moment Michael looked straight ahead and said once again, this time looking directly at her, "Go Home!"_

_LJ made his way out of the courthouse with his mother Lisa, as he passed he glanced at her. But nothing connected, and why would it? Sure he had seen her a couple of times but she was always introduced as 'Michael's friend'._

_So she want home, she went to Michael's home. Months before the supposed bank robbery Michael had signed of his apartment to her. And that's where she remained._

Westmoreland spotted Michael walking in their direction., Michael walked passed him and enter. The P.I. crew looked away from what they were doing and looked up at him.

" Well look who decided to join us. How was the family reunion ?" C-Note asked in his usual manner.

Michael ignored him, and was just about to pick up a shovel and start digging when Lincoln appeared in his face.

" You want to explain to me who dropped in for a visit?" Lincoln asked in a pissed off manner.

"We can talk about it latter," Michael responded.

" Now see, why is it that were here digging while your up there entertaining, huh? First the one night one stand wife of yours and now sister dearest. Now I don't think were all pulling are share around here, are we?" T-Bag said.

" Back off !" Lincoln turned around glaring at T-Bag.

T-Bag knew better then to challenge Lincoln in this state. At this point he looked ready enough to strap Michael into the electric chair himself.

" Talk, now!" Lincoln said leading his brother outside for a private conversation.

**AN3: Ok I know, you all want to know what Michael and his sister talked about but that my dears is for me to know and you to find out if you keep reading. There's a reason why the sister (I think its either going to be Nadia Scary-Girly i love the entire hident meaning behind the name idea>or Nyssa, definitely a N name, the name will be up next chapter, keep the suggestions coming) was missing while Lincoln was put on death row and that's coming up in 3 or 4 chapters. And yes, Sara is coming up also. Here's one more thing for you to think about do you want the sister to be romantically linked already or in the future of the fickwith anyone. Any romance for the sister? I'll spill some spoilers and say that she is connected to another person that Michael and Lincoln know he (that person) just hasn't realize it yet.Tell me what you think !**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Don't own anything besides Michael's and Lincoln's half sister who finally has a name ( about time, yeah, I know LOL !).**

**AN2: Here I am again dropping my two cents in (you must love my authors notes don't you?) Before you all bite my head of LOL this is a short one and I know it, but I have to build the suspense ( The next one is a long one and Sara shows up and it will definitely be posted earlier because I'm almost done with it. )Drum role please, the sisters name is…NYSSA kudos go out to Wickedmoemoefor suggesting it (I love that its different) andScary-Girly for bringing up the meanings of the names for me, I will definitely include that in one of the crazy ideas I have in my head (can I?). Major thanks go out to all the wonderful people who reviewed chapter five for me Scary-Girly, Wickedmoemoe, deadbeatsoul, Dex1, mt-threat, Storywriter( I got more reviews for chapter 5 then any other so that must mean its getting better and better I hope ), thank you thank you thank you. Keep them coming. Any ideas drop them in there. I'm still debating if Nyssa should have a love interest in the future of the story. Should I hook her up with anyone on the show ( if you think about it there's only one person she could be involved with obviously not Lincoln or Michael they are her brothers, and not the two guys who's nicknames start with a single letter of the alphabet. That leaves only one person, do you get the hint) or create a new character or just forget all about it? Tell me i want to know what you think.As usual R&R but most of all ENJOY!**

"What were you thinking?" Lincoln asked him.

"Don't worry," Michael answered.

"Don't worry? That's your answer, how am I not supposed to worry Michael? You got another person involved in this. And your telling me not to worry!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Nothing going to happen. She'll be fine," Michael answered.

" Nothing is fine, if you haven't noticed! LJ's out there with a bull's eye on him. He only survived because Veronica somehow found him. But I haven't heard from any of them for days. And your telling to calm down, that everything is going to be fine."

"I'll explain everything later, just not here," Michael said trying to calm his brother down.

Lincoln was just about to try to slap some sense into him when a guard spotted them and walk towards them. Lincoln banged on the door of the entrance to let the others know to cover up the hole. Seconds later the guard was standing in front of them.

" I don't remember saying P.I. could have a brake, did I now?" The guard said with a forceful look in his eyes.

"Sorry Boss, were on it," Lincoln answered and was just about to turn around a walk back towards the others when the guard spoke up.

"Scofield you're needed in the medical wing," the guard said looking at Michael.

Lincoln stopped dead in his tracks.

"I already had my insulin shot," Michael responded.

"It's not about that, its about … ," the guard looked down at the paper in his hand "Nyssa Burrows?" he asked not sure what the hell was going on here.

"What about her?" Lincoln asked the guard.

The guard looked at him a little confused.

"She's with Dr.Tancredi, she took a fall," the guard answered.

Lincoln glared at Michael with confusion. What the hell was going on? She in the hospital wing with a doctor. Last time he checked in with her she wasn't even in the same state and now she was here at Fox Rivers. She had finished school and was supposed to be on her way to college., like Michael. Why had Nyssa left that to be here? Why? What wasn't Michael telling him?

Lincoln didn't have time to ask as Michael made his way toward the hospital wing.

The guard turned around to face Lincoln," Get back to work Linc."

Lincoln joined the P.I. crew and slammed down the door behind him, letting his frustration over this entire situation get the best of him.

" And I thought all the demented families were already registered with Jerry Springer. Guess your trio must of skipped the sign up sheet, huh?" C-Note said looking at Lincoln.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I dont own anything, wish i did :) LOL**

**Thank you to al the great people who R&R, keep them comingbut most of all ENJOY!**

**Special thanks go out to ****deadbeatsoul****you gave me a great idea for a twist in your review. **

_Everything that is italic is a flashback._

_  
_Michael made his way up to Dr. Tancredi's medical room. He opened the room and found Nyssa on the chair/recliner he's usually sits in when he gets his shot.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. They exchanged eye contact for a mere second when Dr. Sara Tancredi walked in with a medical bag.

" What happened?" Michael asked Sara.

Sara was a little surprised to find Michael Scofield in her office, unless she was mistaken he had already receive his insulin shot.

" Michael what are you doing here?" Sara asked placing the bag on one of the tables and rummaging around to find something in it.

Michael looked up at Nyssa, and then back at Sara. "Guard told me she took a fall…"

Sara cut him of before he could finish is thought, "I don't see what this has to do with…"

"He's my brother," Nyssa answered for Michael

Sara's eyes widened a bit, but she regained her usual composure, not wanting to seam shocked again. She already made a complete fool of herself a day before when Michael's wife showed up. She didn't want to repeat that unfortunate incident again.

" The guard just told me he found her on the floor of the visitation room, and they brought her in," Sara answered taking out medical gloves and proceeded to put them on.

Michael and Nyssa exchanged looks.

"Did you miss your shot?" Sara asked.

"Shot?" Nyssa asked completely unaware where the doctor was going with this.

"Your insulin shot, for the diabetes," Sara said looking at her.

"No, she's not a diabetic" Michael answered for her.

_" And that it's safe?" Nyssa asked_

_" It's the only way I can get to the medical room," Michael said flipping through the papers scattered on his bead._

_" And how are you going to get this insulin blocker miracle potion ?" She asked trying to figure out the right name for it._

_" PUGNAc. I'm sure I can get it from someone in the prison," Michael answered picking up one of the pictures that was going to be tattooed on his arm and examining it._

_"Yea, because prison is a naturally the best top notch medical facility, they have everything you need and more." She said sarcastically._

_" And this 'cute poison' tattoo advertisement your staring at is going to do what?"_

_" Copper sulfate phosphoric acid." He answered staring at the papers._

_"Yeah, try saying that five time's in a row. And this copper sulfate phosphor-ma-acid-thing is supposed to melt away the tiles?"_

_" When mixed together," Michael answered her._

Sara took out a stethoscope and looked up at Michael, " Step out for a minute while I examine her."

Michael looked at Nyssa a little uncertain.

"You can come back in when I'm done," Sara continued.

"All right," He answered and walked out locking the doors behind him.

He sat on one of the chairs outside and exhale. It was out of his hands now.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do not own anything besides my love for the show.**

**As usual my sincere thanks go out to all the wonderful people who took time out to review.**

**To answer your questions Scary-Girl: Nyssa is definitely supposed to be there ( In the infirmary aka the medical room, didn't know it was called the infirmary until now). It all part of the 'escape plan' and she is in on it. Michael need her to be there for one reason in particular. **

**_All that is italic is a flashback._**

**R&R Please but most importantly ENJOY !**

Sara looked up at the woman sitting directly in front of her.

"Open your shirt," she said.

The woman undid the buttons of her shirt and pulled it of.

Sara wasn't sure much about the family resemblance but one thing was sure she had Michaels eyes. The same deep blue eyes that Lincoln had. Besides that the she couldn't see a lot of common features . There weren't any at all as far as she was concerned.

" Breath deep," Sara said placing the stethoscope on Nyssa's chest.

" He's my half brother," the woman uttered while inhaling and exhaling.

"Excuse me," Sara said looking up at her.

"Michael and Lincoln, that's why we don't really look alike. Besides the eyes. The eye's are purely our fathers, at least that's what I heard." She said

"Heard?" Sara asked adjusting the stethoscope in her left ear.

" I never really got to know him. He left when I was just one. Mom raised me till I was eleven, then she was gone too."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sara said while moving the stethoscope to her patients back.

Sara placed the stethoscope on the woman's back, her eyes landed on the tattoo on the patients back. They were spread angel wings etched in the skin with a deep purple ink.

Nyssa inhaled deeply and exhaled. She looked around the small medical office, and she spotted a origami tulip behind a glass cabinet.

" Michael's?" She asked.

"What?" Sara asked staring at her.

"The flower I mean," Nyssa said.

" Oh, yes it is actually." Sara said.

" He seams to have a kink for origami. From what I know of him."

" How long have you know him," Sara asked " If you do mind me asking" she added.

" Six years. I spent three years at a orphanage before Michael found me and brought me back with him. I only got months with Lincoln before he was…" She trailed off.

" I'm sorry. It mustn't be easy …." Sara said removing the stethoscope from her ears and placing it on the table.

"It isn't but I can't really complain, I haven't been here to witness it all. I spent four years in a boarding school. Lincoln wanted me to be away from it all. I've only been back for good more then a year." Nyssa said.

" Let me take a sample of blood while you're here, there's no point in sending you out to the hospital to do it when we can do it here," Sara said.

" He is a good guy though, Michael. Sometime I think too good," Nyssa said.

" What do you mean?" Sara asked while looking around for a cotton swab to disinfect the area of Nyssa's hand where she'll draw the blood from.

" He's always trying to help others out. I mean the guy would take off his own shirt and give it away if he knew it would help the cause. He got married for this greater then great cause." Nyssa said.

"This is just going to hurt for a second," Sara said as she injected the needle into the disinfected area and proceeded to draw blood.

" Nika Volek. Married her so she could get her papers. Said he found her working at some place that doesn't come close to the accommodations of a cockroach no less a human being. Just the type of person he is." Nyssa said staring into the doctors eyes." I haven't even seen the woman."

Sara caped of the sample of blood and removed her rubber gloves. She looked around the office for a second scanning for something. "You know I need to fill out the paper work for you ,I'm just going to drop of the sample. After I fill them out you'll be free to go."

" Thank you," Nyssa answered.

" I'll just drop this off in the lab." Sara said while unlocking the door and letting Michael in.

"You can stay here with her, and I'll be right back," she told him

Michael nodded as Sara walked in the direction of the lab.

He look around the hallway and closed the door to Sara's office.

He immediately turned to the medicine cabinet scanning it.

" Hurry before she comes back," Michael said still scanning the medicine cabinet.

Nyssa proceeded to take out the liquid bra padding inside her bra.

_" And you can readjust these?" Nyssa asked the woman._

_"Yes," the sales girl proceeded to answer " depending on the desired bra size"_

The baggie wrapped bra inserts were round with a tiny little opening from which you could eject or insert liquid.

Michael opened the cabinet and took out a small bottle.

Nyssa held each padding insert in her hand and opened the little flap for inserting liquids, Michael tilted the bottle and poured the liquid into the silicone padding.

He filled one and started on the second. When both were filled., he placed the bottle back in the cabinet took the silicone paddings and stuffed each in his shoe.

"So that's it?" Nyssa asked.

"For now," Michael answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:I know after you finish this chapter your all scratching your heads going 'What the hell is he supposed to do with those?' LOL


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Don't own anything besides my love for the show.**

**Thank you for all the feedback, keep it coming.**

**Mt-threat: Thanks for the laugh !**

**Storywriter: If you like twist then brace yourself for this one, and the others I have hidden under my sleeve.**

**R&R pls but most of all I hope you Enjoy !**

Michael walked back to his cell, P.I. was done for the day. When Sara came back she took all of necessary info from Nyssa. She didn't seam shock to learn that Michael and Lincoln had a sister, maybe she was just concealing it.

Her hypothesis was that Nyssa might be allergic to something in the prison, maybe even inside the walls. Sara said that the blood test would probably prove that. You don't know the half of it, Michael thought.

Sucre was sitting in the top bunk staring of into space. Prison industries was pure torture today, he was sick of all the constant comments. It didn't help much that Maricruse showed up telling him she was pregnant with his kid, but was probably marrying Hector. I need to be out of here today, he thought.

C-Note's comment were still fresh in his head, maybe he was expendable. One of them had to go, and it sure as hell isn't going to be me, he thought. One way or another I'm getting out.

Fernando Sucre snapped back to reality when he heard Michael removing the screws from the small water fountain.

Sucre jumped of the bed.

" Put the sheets up" Michael stated.

Sucre just shook his head, but did what he was told.

" Where you going?" he asked.

" I have to finish up something. I should be back in ten."

"Fish you want to tell me why Abruzzi know the time?" Sucre finally asked.

"He's arranging the transportation. He needs to know…"

" What about me huh? Don't I get any heads up? "

Michael stared back at his cellie. Here they were back at square one, Sucre wanting to know more info on the escape plan.

" Why would you want to be responsible for knowing information that can be potentially damaging if we get caught?" Michael asked looking at his cell mate.

Both paused for seconds staring each other down.

" Trust me," Michael said putting his hand on Fernando's shoulder.

Sucre didn't even pause to consider the statement.

'Yeah, sure," He answered automatically.

Michael turned and disappeared, Sucre got up and covered the hole.

I'm not getting left behind, hell no.

There's go to be something here, he thought.

He got up from the bed and started rummaging through the stuff that Michael had in the cell. Some books, and pictures. He flipped through the books hoping to find something written in them, a clue, anything that would lead him to Michaels plan. There was nothing there. No papers or clues about how they were getting out. He threw the picture and books on the bed.

In frustration he kicked the bed, the pictures scared along the mattress.

He had nothing better to do so Sucre picked each one of them examining them carefully.

One was of two dark haired kids, probably Michael and Lincoln when they were younger.

Another of Lincoln holding a young boy in his laps, most likely Linc's kid.

Sucre looked at the last one. It was Michael in a suit in some type of hall. His arm wrapped around a dark haired blond with blue eyes. She was wearing graduation robes and smiling back at the person who was talking the picture.

He examined at the picture more closely as her features came into focus.

That face.

Those eyes.

Sucre's eyes widened.

" It can't be her?" he told himself.

He had seen her before.

He remembered those eyes.

The last time he saw them they were frightened and distraught.

Nyssa was driving to the near by hospital. Her prescription needed to be refilled and the doctor wanted her to come in for a physical. The hospital got word of the fact that she collapsed while in Fox River. Her doctor was concerned that they might have to up her prescription.

While on the phone with him, Nyssa didn't divulge the fact that she didn't take her prescription for the last couple of days. It was the only way she could insure that she would end up in the infirmary with Dr. Tancredi.

Michael knew that she was severely allergic to mold. From his knowledge of the prison layout he was sure that there was huge amounts of mold everywhere, some even toxic.

Him researched every hypothesis of what could happen to Nyssa if she was in a facility that contained mold, and was of her prescription pills for a minimum of three days.

She was bound to collapse after inhaling the air of a room that contained mold.

That was exactly what happened.

They were talking and she started feeling lightheaded, both her and Michael knew what was coming. He legs buckled under her. She held on to Michael and felt herself falling, she tried to stand but she was losing all control over her body. The last things she remembered was the beating of Michael's heart as her head rested on his chest.

When she opened her eyes, a guard was speaking to her. Telling her she should head up to the infirmary, that he would escort her to Dr. Tancredi so she could check her out.

Now driving to the hospital, Nyssa hoped that everything else planed would work out as smooth as this part did.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Natural I do not own anything.**

**I really want to thank all the people who took time to review. You feedback keep me going!**

**Hope you like this chapter. It explains the connection between Sucre and Nyssa.**

**As usual please R&R I love to know what you think of this one, but most importantly enjoy!**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was leaning against the wall of the cell he shared with Fernando Sucre. Pondering what else needed to be done before he, Lincoln and the rest of the inmates could escape. Tomorrow before prison industries started he would have to finish by draining the water and thus the last piece of the jigsaw escape puzzle would be in place. By the time he made it back to them they should have broken though. Then in the late hours of the night the escape would be on.

Sucres mind was constantly flashing the images of a young blond for the last half an hour, ever since he picked up those god forsaken pictures.

Finally he spoke up.

" Fish that sister of yours, how come she's showing up now?" Sucre asked.

" Nyssa? She's been around for a…" Michael trailed off.

He didn't want to divulge how she was involved and what part she played in the escape. Or in any way shape or form disclose her past and escape plan that took two years to work out.

Sucre looked at him with a somewhat solemn look in his eyes.

" You got a picture of her or something, you know?" Sucre asked.

Michael looked at him intrigued.

He picked up one of the only three pictures he had, and handed one to him

" Why are you suddenly so interested in my family genealogy?" Michael asked.

Sucre held the picture in his hand afraid to look at it.

Por favor, don't let it be her, he caught himself thinking.

What was he doing to do if it was?

" Just wanted to see what all the hype was about," he answered trying to play of the situation.

Fernando stole a quick glance at the picture in his hand.

His worse fears were realized.

For a second he thought the ground beneath him disappeared and he was plummeting down some never-ending hole. He felt sick to his stomach, waves of images tumbling in his head. A sea of realization hit him like a ten bound brick.

It was the same picture, Michael with his arm wrapped around a blonde in graduation robes.

Those blue eyes.

The same blue eyes.

That blonde, those eyes.

It was her, no doubt about it.

She was the one that was in the liquor store when Sucre and his friends held it up.

Michaels and Lincolns sister.

He couldn't remember everything from that night, probably due to the liquor and adrenaline pumping in his system, but her face stood out. She was crouching in one of the corners of the store, as one of his friends threatened the owner of the store.

Sucre could now again see her in is mind, backing away to a corner as one of the guys that was there with him that night suddenly became very irritated by her. Who was it? Luis? Yeah, Luis definitely. She just stared at him, petrified with fear. Luis walked up to her, pushed her backwards and she collided with the wall. He recalled the terrified look in her eyes as he forced her against the wall slamming his fist inches away from her face, purposely hitting the wall. Whispering threats into her ear. Looking at her like he was more then willing to force her down and have his way with her.

Sucre remembered looking at her, in that corner and asking himself 'What the hell am I doing?'

He didn't bother to do anything to help her. Her eyes locked on him as Luis was whispering threats. She looked at him with pure terror. Her eyes screaming 'Please help me!'

She never left him mind. Nyssa Burrows was etched in Fernando Sucres consciousness like the tattoos on Scofields torso.

She constantly haunted his dreams for the last three years.

Why?

Because that blond, Michaels and Lincolns sister, Nyssa Burrows was a constant reminder of what he became. A human being who willingly turned around and left her at the mercy of Luis. Luis who bragged more then once about forcing himself on women, having his way with them. Of raping them.

Sadly for her she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But none of that will matter, Sucre thought.

What was going to happen to him when Michael finds out? Lincoln will more then willingly be happy to turn him into a bloody pulp. What am I going to do?

Sucre already knew how protective Michael was of Lincoln and vice versa. The fact that Fish got himself thrown into prison spoke volumes in regards to what he was willing to do for his loved ones. The same degree of care, dedication, and love was probably extended towards his sister. Or even higher.

He collapsed on his top bunk bed.

Michael stared at him curiously for a moment, but went back to what he was going.

Sucre laid there on his bead trying to wrap his mind around the fact of what would happen to him and his chances of escaping if… no not if. When. When Scofield find out.

The next daysomewhere at the hospital LJ was sitting outside Nick's room counting down the hours. He couldn't take it anymore the constant waiting it was driving him insane. He got up from the chair he was sitting in. Made his way to the vending machine hoping to find something that would satisfy his hunger. His mind clouded with constant thoughts of dad and Michel, until he made sharp contact with someone.

She was knocked of her feet and stumbled a little. LJ stumbled also. Nyssa looked up at the person who had knocked her of her feet. She was meet with the last person she expected. She was staring down the eyes of Lincoln's son LJ. Before she had a chance to react she heard the screams of someone from behind.

" Miss Burrows you forgot your prescription?" A nurse said running up.

Without any hesitation the nurse handed Nyssa the piece of paper and disappeared.

LJ eyes widened with pure astonishment " Burrows?" he asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: So here's all the info you need to understand how the bloody heck this is all possible. I'm not sure of Sucre's age but he and his buddies held up two liquor stores with an unloaded firearm (official) and Sucre got locked up. So (drum roll please ) Nyssa was seventeen at the time, yes seventeen and she was there in one of the stores that Sucre and the rest of his buddies held up. So do you like the twist? When Michael finds out, this could and most definitely may cause a rift between his relationship with Sucre.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Logically I own it all, it all mine…**

**Wow, can't believe I'm already at chapter eleven, where has the time gone. The way this is going it might end up having at least thirty somewhat chapter, or more. God, what did I get myself into!**

**This chap coincides directly with "Odd man out" episode 12 (The one where our favorite mobster John gets his throat slashed by the inmate we love to hate, but may have the best one liners on the show T-Bag).**

**Where would I be without all the people who review. Thank you so much, you all keep me going and I love reading every review, Thank you. Any ideas or something you like me to explain or include in the story drop it in the review. Anything at all drop it in there.**

**Storywriter: Thanks for sticking around with me.**

**Scary-Girly: I'm glad u like the twist. There's a lot more LJ in this chapter and the ones that follow it. Ok now to get to your question, the entire rape thing was definitely about Nyssa. The culprit was Luis (I made up the character and name) he was one of the guys that was there with Sucre. Sucre never touched or did anything to Nyssa, but he didn't help her either. But was Nyssa raped by Luis? Ah, that is the question.**

**bwhouwant2b : The reason why LJ doesn't know about Nyssa will be revealed soon. When it come to Sucre well I cant spill the beans. He never touched Nyssa or did anything to her, but then he didn't help her either. That's all that I can reveal for now.**

**ssoko: Glad you like the twist, I hope it makes it more interesting. And yes, I smell the sent of revenge brewing somewhere in the near future. In regards to your question, Yes, Sucre and Luis were friends (to some degree). Sucre did know where Luis lived but that was three years ago. Since that time Sucre hasn't heard from Luis.**

**FrostedFox: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I'm hoping all the twist and turns will keep people coming back and reviewing and so far its working (I hope).Nyssa will definitely meet with all of the inmates once they escape. There will be drama once she comes face to face with Sucre, but before the escape I have a huge twist coming concerning Michael's secret that will change the dynamic of the story. It's a couple of chapters away. Hope you stayed tuned.!**

**Please read and review, but most of all enjoy!**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From what LJ could gather she was in her early twenties. Long dark blond hair framed her face in soft curls. She was about his size, and lean. Wearing jeans and a fitted white t shirt. But what stood out the most were her eyes, they were piercing against her fair complexion. She looked so familiar, where had he seen her?

" I know you," LJ said staring at Nyssa.

Nyssa's mind went completely blank at the prospect of answering LJ's statement.

How the hell was she supposed to react in this situation?

Yep, you sure do LJ , I'm your long lost aunt, well not really lost. I was around for a while, just kept a secret from you by Lincoln. God knows why? Recently I spent the last two years with Michel cooking up a plan to try to brake your dad out. That's not the way to approach that situation that's for sure, she thought.

She needed to get out of there before LJ linked the dots together. He had seen her on more then one occasion. It wouldn't take him long to figure out the connection.

" No I think you made a mistake," Nyssa answered quickly trying to maneuver her way around him.

But LJ wasn't letting up. He wasn't about to let her leave before he got an answer out of her.

He stepped in her way blocking her from moving.

Where do I know you from? Where…

Swiftly an image popped up somewhere in his mind.

" No I do. Wait! You're Michaels friend, I saw you in the court house when he got sentenced. How the hell is your name Burrows?" He asked, now getting more and more upset. He had been though a lot in the last three weeks. His mind running on overdrive.

He remembered walking away after the sentencing as Michael was being escorted out. LJ was walking out of the court house with his mother, and she was there. In the back. This woman standing in front of him now, she was there.

She stood out in his mind during that time because besides Veronica, himself and his mother she was the only other person on her feet standing up when Michael was being escorted out. But that wasn't the only time he seen her, other images slowly started manifesting themselves.

" Who the hell are you?" LJ exclaimed staring at Nyssa.

She tried to get away from him. This wasn't the time to explain who she was. She was sure Lincoln had his reason from not telling him about her. But every time Nyssa tried to move LJ stepped in front of her. He kept blocking any exist she could use. She was becoming more and more irritated, trapped like a bird in a cage.

"Damn it LJ this isn't the time, get out of my way!" Nyssa finally exclaimed. She stated before she had any time to think about what she just admitted..

LJ stared at her shock and astonishment. How the hell does she know my name, he thought. What is she doing here using my last name? Random thought ran through his head at a million miles, and none of theme were comforting.

" Move out of the way!" A group of nurses and a doctor exclaimed as they made their way down the long hallway towards one of the operating rooms. Nyssa took this as an opportunity to escape. Before the doctor, a group of nurses and a patient on a stretcher moved towards them she moves to the right. Thus allowing the group to separate her and LJ, force him to the left.

" John Abruzzi, slashed throat. Fox River." The nurse exclaimed moving along with the group. " Hurry up before he bleeds to death. Move!" The doctor exclaimed moving along.

Nyssa mind started process what she just overheard.

Everything around her stopped, the world itself ceased .

Abruzzi?

Abruzzi was in on the escape.

Something must have went wrong.

Michael?

What if he's…

Lincoln?

No, they can't.

No, please no.

Nyssa turned quickly and ran down the hospital hallway, heading for the nearest stairs.

She needed to figure out what the hell happened, and if Michael and Lincoln were okay. Michael filled her in on the other prisoners he was recruiting for the escape. She knew Abruzzi one of the inmates who were braking out with Michael and Lincoln. Maybe a scuffle broke out, like it did previously when Fox River was locked down and the inmates just went all out. God, I hope it was that.

Please let it be just some random argument that got out of hand, an not anything to do with the escape, Michael or Lincoln. She didn't think she would be able to make it if something happened to either one of them, or God forbid both. Not after being with them for so long, not after caring, not after loving both of them.

She flung one of the doors open and was just about to run down a flight of stairs when someone caught her by the hand and forcefully spun her around.

LJ was holding on to her arm tightly, anger glaring in his eyes.

" Who the hell are you?" LJ demanded.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Logically I own it all, it all mine…**

**Sorry for the wait, it short but there's more coming**

**R&R most of all enjoy!**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Answer me!" This time LJ screamed.

Nyssa looked at him, praying to God to prolong the inevitable.

She didn't have time to explain everything to him now.

Her mind was already projecting images of caskets and funerals. She needed to get out of the hospital and make sure Michael and Lincoln were alright.

That they were safe. This was her only priority.

" Right now I'm the only person who can get in and check on Michael and Lincoln!" Nyssa exclaimed trying to pry her hand loose from LJ grip." Let me go !"

But LJ wasn't about to let her get of this easy.

He had seen too many things and lost to many people dear to him to just let her walk away.

" Why are you posing under my last name? And how the hell do you know dad and Michael?" He asked still tightly holding on to her.

" I'm not posing anything! I'll explain everything to you, but right now you need to let me go !" Nyssa answered..

Miles away at Fox River Michael walked up to the pay phone, dialed a number he knew by heart, and waited.

Somewhere behind him Sucre was staring at the digits trying to remember what numbers Michael pushed.

Nyssa's mobile vibrated in her bag. LJ was still holding on to her. With her free hand she somehow managed to retrieve her mobile phone. She looked down and scanned what appeared on the display.

'Incoming ID.  
Inmate Fox River'

She pressed the phone to her ear and answered. Ignoring the pain that was spreading thought her arm with LJ still griping on to it with all hismight.

"Hello?"

" It's me," Michaels voice echoed in her mobile.

" God, Michael what happened? Is Lincoln alright?" Nyssa asked concerned.

" What! Michael?" LJ exclaimed in shock as he looked at the woman with the mobile pressed to her ear.

" Dad?" LJ asked pure fear and terror in his eyes. What if something went wrong? What if he's… He didn't want to finish the thought.

He can't. No, please God no, not again.

" LJ?" Michael asked hearing the echo of his nephew.

" Yeah, he's here in the hospital. He's fine but…," Nyssa was cut of by Michael.

" Put him on " Michael stated.

Nyssa handed the phone to LJ who finally let go of her, and took the mobile from her a little uncertain.

" LJ you need to listen to me," Michael proceeded to speak " Stay out of sight. Do what she tells you. Do you understand me?" Michael asked.

" Yeah, alright, what about…"

"He's fine. Put Nyssa back on I don't have a lot of time," Michael exclaimed.

" Yeah. I'm here." Nyssa stated.

" Remember what we talked about, well I think I'm going to need you." Michael said.

" Alright."

" See you soon," Michael said as he hung up the phone.

Nyssa put her cell phone inside her bag and looked up at LJ.

" Who are you?" He asked.

She looked up at the clock suspended above her head. It read 01:45 pm.

There were now less then 10 hours left before they escape would be on.

She looked back at LJ.

" I'm Lincolns and Michaels sister ." She answered.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: If they all belonged to me, I probably would not be spending my time writing about them.**

**Thanks go out to all those who reviewed!**

**Originally this chapter was supposed to be the escape, but I think its necessary to include LJ. He****is a vital character in the show, and will become more central in my fick with time. Also I wanted to dive a litlle into LJ's thought and emotions in regards to Nyssa, and vice versa with Nyssa it regards to LJ. Its short but I think it gets my point across.**

**R&R but most of all enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LJ looked at her and blinked a couple of times.

" How's that possible?" He asked.

"We all share the same father, that's why my last name is Burrows." Nyssa answered.

" But…" He paused trying to figure out how this was all plausible. "Why didn't anyone ever… I saw you around Michael before, and when he got sentenced you were there. In the back row, why didn't they…"

" I know. I was only fourteen when I found about Michael and Lincoln. You were nine, Lincoln wasn't doing good. Then this entire thing happened. I was shipped of to boarding school. I've only been back for two years now. It was all just too much to spring on you and…"

" No I get it" He said shaking his head back and forth visibly upset. " It's fine. You all just thought I was a kid who couldn't handle, anything! You just thought you would decide for me, is that it?" LJ exclaimed in a raised voice his eyes watering with tears.

" LJ that's not…"

" I'm just a kid, right? Couldn't handle it? Well this kid's mother was murdered right in front of his eyes. This kid tried to survive while on the run from the feds. This kid saw his only other relative his dad's brother get locked up." At this point tears were running freely from his eyes.

" And you were here, this entire damn time! In the damn back row. You were here! And when I was on the run you were here this entire fucken time! Oh god!" LJ exclaimed trying to fight back tears.  
There wasn't anything she could say.

She wasn't there for him.

Lincoln never wanted her to get too close to him. She figured because things weren't so good between them to begin with. Even if Lincoln did tell LJ about her, from what she knew about their relationship she could bet on the fact that LJ wouldn't have believed him.

Then she went away to boarding school. When she did finally settle back she became afraid of her own shadow. She wasn't there for him. She knew that. He went through more then most people can ever imagine, and no one was there. He had to lean on Veronica for support.

" I just…I don't know how much…how much longer I can…oh God…" LJ stated but was choked up.  
Nyssa moved towards his and took his hand in her and squeezed hard, letting him know she was here for him. Right now she was here for him. She promised herself at that moment that she would try to be here for him when he needed her, from now on. Just like Michael and Lincoln were there for her, she would be here for LJ. .

" So what are you like my aunt or something?" He asked letting go of her hand gently.

"I guess," she answered " But if you call me Aunt Nyssa I will be forced to kick your ass!" She said with a light smile on her face.

" Plus I'm n nowhere near the official aunt age." she added slapping him playfully on the arm.

" So what now?" LJ asked trying to somehow come to term with what he just learned.

" You pretend you didn't see me." She answered.

" What?" LJ exclaimed. " But what about dad and…"

"I know. But it's the only way, " she paused " for now. "

Nyssa plunged her hand in her bag, pulled out a small note pad and proceeded to scribble numbers on it.

" It's my number," she said handing him the paper. " For my prepaid mobile. Michael and now you are the only ones who have the number."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: If they all belonged to me, I probably would not be spending my time writing about them.**

**I'm so so so sorry for the long wait.**

**Thanks go out to all those who reviewed!**

**This chapter is largely a recap of " End of the tunnel" (ep13) but with Nyssa (and some LJ) added to the mix.**

**There is a lot happening in this chapters and its all in bits and pieces, _hopefully_ its clear enough to comprehend.**

**Scary-Girly: Nyssa is 20, Michael from what I gathered is 27 and Linc in his early 30's. Unless I'm mistaken LJ is 15 (or 16) so Nyssa is 5 years and couple months older then he is. You were probably wondering about this "I was only fourteen when I found about Michael and Lincoln. You (LJ) were nine, …" Nyssa's mom died when she was 11, she didn't have or know of any other family so she spent 3 years at an orphanage. She was 14 when she found out about Michael and Lincoln. At the time LJ was nine. It took a while to work out all the paper work and shortly after she left Linc was caught and prosecuted. I don't know how the entire judiciary system works but I believe he at least had to be in jail for 5 years before Michael showed up.**

**Please R&R and as usual hope you enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Michael's head was pounding. Lincoln was dragged of to the Shu, Abruzzi could be dead. His plan was fall apart on him . The entire damn house was about to collapse.

No, it can't.

Not after everything he sacrificed.

Not after involving others.

There has to be a way to get Lincoln out.

Michael looked up at the rest of the inmates that were in on the escape, and were now stating that they were leaving with or without Lincoln.

" Well you know what, you sons-of-bitches? I won't let you do it?" he said as he stalked of.

An hour later inside their cell Michael tries to take in what Sucre is telling him. He knew why Sucre was siding with the other, he understood him.

But I won't leave my bother behind. I didn't give up my freedom and life to abandon him now, Michael caught himself thinking.

He looks up at Sucre " You've got a razor on you?" he asks him.

In another part of the prison Lincoln was crouching in the dark.

He has lost.

Lost it all. Everything.

The damn plan was good for nothing, he thought. Michael's sacrifice. Lisa's death. LJ. LJ god what's going to happen to him? Veronica help and dedication, all for nothing.

Miles away at the hospital Veronica left to see Lincoln, against Nick's better judgment.

LJ stared at the paper in his hand.

He got up and walked in the direction of the pay phone.

After depositing coins in the phone and waiting for a dial tone he proceeds to dial a number.

The phone rung several time before a voice mail message come on.

LJ exhaled and started to speak.

"I don't know where you are but can, can you just tell him...that I love him." He stated and hung up the phone.

After leaving Lincoln, Veronica walks up to the reporter and proceeds to answer questions regarding Lincoln's case. Claiming that a source has the proof she needs to free Lincoln and drop the charges made against him.

Upon checking up on Hale and talking to his wife, Special Agent Paul Kellerman is hot on his tracks.

The little sissy developed a conscious, Kellerman thought as he made his way in the direction of where he suspects Hale and Veronica Donovan might be meeting.

Veronica hidden in the darkness was waiting for Hale,. He was late.

Couple minutes after eight she finally spotted him.

Minutes later Veronica learned from Hale that Terrance Steadman isn't dead, and Lincoln was hand picked to be the assassin. Hale shows her an envelope.

"Everyone that started this whole thing, from top to bottom." He sated.

He froze as he spotted a car pulling up. Quickly he slipped the envelope back in his jacket.

Its 8:17 and Lincoln swallows the little black pellet that was delivered in the rosary by Michael thought the priest.

He immediately starts to gag and regurgitate.

Lincoln is rushed into the infirmary.

Veronica is forced to hide behind a car as Special Agent Paul Kellerman exits from a car. After discovering Hale named him, Kellerman one handedly shoots Hale.

Veronica hiding behind a car is paralyzed with fear.

After braking one of the water pipes while on prison industries Sucre, C-Note, T-Bag, Westmoreland and Michel have barricaded themselves inside.

"9:00, Fish. Showtime." C-Note exclaimed.

Everyone else looks at Michael to make the first move.

Michael faces the inmates.

"See you on the other side," he stated as he proceeded to climb inside the hole followed by everyone else.

Lincoln is alone in the infirmary, Sara has just left.

Outside of Fox River two patrolling guards are called to attention by a car with two males inside. After exchanging comments the guards order Darius and the other male to leave.

After moments of hesitation Darius and his friend have no choice but to comply.

Michael and the rest of the P.I. crew made it to the maintenance closet under the infirmary.

Michael looks up and discovers a huge reinforcement pipe has been placed under the infirmary gate.

One floor above in the infirmary Lincoln can hear someone calling his name.

A couple of miles away Nyssa is driving, heading in the direction of Fox River. She has minutes to spare before she is supposed to pick up Michael and Lincoln. She pulls up to a curb two blocks away from the prison.

She opens her bag. There isn't much there. Her mobile, the paper work from the previous day she filed out in order to visit Michael. Her eyes land on a folder. She's been caring it around with her for the last two days, and hasn't even had the chance to read the context of it.

She takes out her mobile phone, shuts it of and takes out the SIM card. Michael told her to buy another SIM card and set up another account for her phone, preferably one that was prepaid. She had one official number that she used for everyday things, and another prepaid number for communicating with Michael and now with LJ. In case anything goes wrong it will take longer to track a prepaid number, Michael told her. She dropped the plastic chip card in her bag an pulled out another SIM card and places it in the phone. She turned the mobile phone on.

A message box appeared indicating she has a new voice mail. She waited for the message to come on and heard LJ's voice.

Michael hurled himself up and tries to brake the pipe of the wall with his bare hands. Someone hands Sucre a piece of long metal. Both Sucre and Michael try to pry the pipe loose, as the rest look on.

One floor above Lincoln picks up a mop and attacks the pipe from his end.

Back in the car Nyssa puts her mobile inside bag.

It won't be long now, she thinks to herself.

She hears a loud noise of an engine as a van with two males turns the street and disappear.

She puts the keys in the ignition and is just about to pull out when bright lights hit her rear view mirror. She turns around the see a blinding luminosity crash into her from behind.

The impact is instant as a car hits her from behind, forcing her body to hurl itself forward through the window, roll down and hit the pavement with impact.

She plummets to the ground.

Everything becomes still.

Silence all around her.

She feels blood trickling down her face , its progress as slow as thick oil.

She tried to move, she cant.

Everything becames jumbled.

She's unable to focus her thought.

Nyssa felt as if she swam in the darkness for a while, the pain spreading like a bruise all the way to her fingertips.

She heard footsteps pounding and the static noise of walkie-talkie.

Everything goes dark. She blanks out.

Michael and Sucre fell as the metal bar collapsed unto the ground causing a clank.

Michael is sweating profusely as he sits down. He runs his hands down his face and looks up at the others.

"It can't be done. It's too thick. I'm so sorry." He states as he is trying to fight back tears.

" We're not getting out of here." he states.

Outside in the hallway a guard hears something hit the floor, he turns around and walks in the direction of the noise.

T-Bag moves to the door and takes out a shank from his boot.

Holding it up he looks at Michael " Unfortunately, Pretty, that ain't an option"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Shank: homemade dagger: a makeshift dagger, for example, one made from a shard of glass, and especially one made by a prisoner (slang)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Yes, I admit it I have them all locked up and shackled in the bathroom with T-Bag! Oh, the drama…**

**Sorry for the wait. You can blame it on IPA, glottal stops and all the glory that is anthropology of linguistics.**

**Major thanks go out to all my faithful readers who took time to review. You know who you are Scary-Girly, princessbutterfly333, Storywriter, FrostedFox, mercurybard. I love hearing you opinions. Thank you !**

**Now to answer some Q:**

**KillerRubberDuckiesR-J: Oh, I feel your pain. .But don't stress FOX is scheduled to air a repeat of" End of the tunnel" (ep13) on March the 13th. On March 20th FX is having a PB marathon starting at noon. So check your local programming and tune in. TV Guide Channel will air "Prison Break: Unlocked". " Unlocked will take an exclusive behind-the-scenes look at FOX's popular penitentiary drama Prison Break with a one-hour special that recaps the exciting first 13 episodes of season one and gives fans a sneak peak at what's coming." Unlocked will air on the following dates and times: Tuesday, 3/14 at 8:00pm,Wednesday, 3/15 at 10:00pm ,Friday, 3/17 at 11:00pm,Sunday, 3/19 at 8:00pm ,Sunday, 3/19 at 12:00am, Monday, 3/20 at 7:00pm. Hopefully I helped you out.**

**mercurybard: So your thirsty for more, great that means my plan is working (-evil laugh-). The answer to who hit Nyssa is in the next chapter. Stay tuned.**

**Scary-Girly: First thanks for reading and reviewing I'm glad you find the fick interesting. I have a couple of the next chapters outlined already and am adding the last touches to them. Included is the major bomb that I've been raving about. I will definitely try to tie the fick in with the new episodes that will start airing in late March.**

**Alright enough of my rambling**

**Read, please review if you can but most of all enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The guard walked in the direction of the noise. He could of sworn he heard something drop.

Michael stood up and was just about to try to do something, anything when he heard footsteps.

T-Bag shushes everyone, indicating that someone is approaching the door.

Everyone froze in their stands.

The guard approached the door.

Sucre is able to make out the outline of the guard through the distorted glass in the door.

Michael's muscles tighten up.

The guard fumbles with the keys, searching for the right one.

The walkie-talkie on his belt suddenly started transmitting.

" To all free personnel, be advised two cars collided near Fox River. Assistance is needed." the static came back on.

The guard picked up the walkie-talkie to his mouth and proceeds to answer. " I'm on my way, over and out."

He turns around and walks away

"That was fucken close, "C-Note exclaimed with relief.

Michael looks back at the pipe.

There's no way he could get around it. He can't unscrew the bolts, or try to somehow dismantle it. They didn't have enough time.

One floor up in the infirmary somewhere down the street Lincoln hears sirens and an ambulance.

He looks to the window and stared out.

He can't see beyond the walls of Fox River. All he is able to make out are lights in the distance.

" Fish what are we doing?" Sucre asks Michael anxiously.

Michael looked up at the pipe. Through the infirmary gate he could see Lincoln staring back at him.  
It can't end.

Not like this.

" Michael?" Westmoreland states as he witnesses the young man falling apart.

Michael looks around.

Sucre is staring at him waiting for him to respond.

T-Bag is still holding the shank in his hand. Ready and more then eager to slice and dice.

Damn it, I need more time. A couple more days.

Frustrated Michael kicks the wall infron of him.

Something inside burst, sending liquid throughout his shoe and foot.

He stops and turns around to faced the others.

" Were doing back." He states.

"What did you just say?" C-Note asks staring at him

" Fish, you can't be serious? Go back?" Sucre states.

Michael looks back at Lincoln, then faces the others.

" It's the only way." Michael answers them.

" I don't think you heard me right. Now look it here, Fish…" C-Note proceeds to speak.

"Is there no other way out of here Michael?" Westmoreland asks.

" Now, I don't think them ears of yours are hearing correctly Pretty, either we get out of here or…" T-Bag didn't have a chance to finish.

" What are you going to do? You want to try slicing and dicing, go ahead but you still wont make it out of here. We need to go back, re-plan and try again." Michael said while staring at T-Bag, intensity blazing in his eyes.

Scofield takes of one of his shoes. He places his hand inside and pulls out a small bra baggie padding he took when Nyssa was there.

He places his shoe back on, and stares at the little bagge filled with a liquid taken from the infirmary.

"What the hell?" C-Note exclaim satring at him.

" What's with the boobie implants fish?" Sucre asked.

This is the only way, Michael thought. He had previously intended to use the liquid on one of the inmates. There were too many of them. He had calculated that one of them had to back out of the escape, and this little baggy filled with a liquid substance was going to help him with just that. Anesthetic. It was going to knock one of them out, for a while anyway. After they woke up it would have been to late already.

But now it was Lincoln's only chance.

Michael looked back at Lincoln.

He placed his hand in between of the infirmary gates and slipped the litlle bagge padding toward Lincoln.

" What is this Michael?" Lincoln asked looking a litlle uncertain at his brother.

" Swallow the liquid inside." Michael stated.

" What is it supposed to do?" Lincoln asked holding the baggie in his hand.

" It's the only way I can get you more time. If you don't hear from me, swallow the liquid inside at least an hour before…" Michael trails of.

He turned around to face the others.

" We going back." He states looking at them.

After seconds of uncertainty they have no choice, they follow Michaels lead.

T-Bag complaining all the way back.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: They are all still locked and shackled in my bathroom with T-Bad and things are starting to escalate, there is even talk of karaoke on Tweener's part. God save us all !**

**Alright three weeks till the new episodes and every week I will be updating, so stay tuned.**

**Major thank go out to all the wonderful people who took time to drop me a review.**

**Read, and please review if you can, most of all enjoy !**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They had all made it back safely.

Everyone had something to say concering the next escape plan and how to get around the pipe.

In T-Bag's case most of his ideas involved threats in which he was going to slice Michael if he didn't make it out.

Scofield wasn't paying any attention.

His thoughts was focused on Lincoln.

Back inside the cell he shared with Sucre, his ideas were runing wild.

There has to be another way out.

It can't end like this.

I gave up my freedom, my life to brake my brother out of prison.

I gave him hope for a future with his son.

If don't do something soon he will be executed.

That hope will be taken away forever, and it will all be my fault.

Milles away at a hospital Nyssa was resting on a bed. The man who initially found her was a security guard in one of the buildings. He called for back up, security guards from the near by Fox River prison responded. He needed assistance, the individuals who hit the young woman was drunk. They got out of the car safely after the inpact ,but were roudy and didn't comply with orders to calm down.

The security guard couldn't control them. There were four of them. The Fox River guards responded just in time. Restraining the men long enough till the police came. The young woman was rushed to the nearest hospital.

After running diasgnostic test, the doctors concluded that the damage wasn't life treathening.

She received a mild concusion to the side of the head. Most of the initial impact caused damage to her right hand. It needed to be restrained.

There were some minor cuts and bruses but nothing that would cause scars or complications in the long run.

She didn't have much on her.

Initially one of the nurses on staff went through her belonging and had enough information to concure she had recently visited For River. In her bag the nurse found the paper work that was neede to be filed out before visiting an inmate.

The paperwork was dated. After the police got to the hospital to take a statement they contacted the warden of the prison stating that that someone with the name Nyssa Burrow was in a car acident and was in the hospital. The police believed the woman had either family or friends who were in the prison. This was their only way of trying to contact her family or relatives. Besides the paperwork, the folder in her bag filled with papers wasn't any help. They forwarded the name of the inmate the patient visited. Michael Scofield.

It didn't take warden Pope long to conclude that she must be related to Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrow. He checked in on Scofield's stats and concurred she had logged visitation and indead was there the previous day.

Pope sat back in his chair. Michael Scofield was on his way. Grant it, it was the midlle of the night but the Pope wasn't keen on waiting to deliver bad news.

Michael Scofield opened the door to Pope's office and steped inside.

"Thank you for coming so late Michael. Please sit," Pope gestured to the seat oposite of his own.

Michael sat and fixed his gaze on the warden.

"What's this about?" Michael asked, at this point not caring how he came across. He had other things on his mind then to be concerned with manners.

" I was contacted by the local police department. It seams there was an accident. " Pope fixed his eyes on Michael as he proceded to answer . " Nyssa Burrows was hit by a drunk driver. She's currently in the hospital."

Pope waited for a reaction.

Michael sat motionless.

" Michael did you hear me? Nyssa Burrows is in the hospital." Pope looked at Michael uncertain.

" She is your sister isn't she ? Michael?" Pope asked.

Michael's eyes readjusted, he blinked.

"How is she?" He asked standing up from the chair he was sitting in.

"The damage isn't life treatening. A mild concusion to the head." Pope answered.

" I need to see her." Michael stated, urgency ringing clear in his voice.

" Now you know I can't let you…"

" Warden please. Just for minutes. I can't let her..." Michael trailed of.

" She doesn't have anyone else." he added with a guilty look in his eyes.

The door of the private office opened as a secretary's head appeared.

" Warden your wife is on the phone."

Pope looked back at Michael.

"I'll see what I can do." He responded and gestured to Michael that he could leave.

"Thank you." Michael stated as he was escorted back to his cell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Don't bite my head of if this isn't really the way the police department or the medical unit in a hospital work. Fortunately I've never had to experience either one therefore I'm not up on the jurisdictions and all of that. This is a fic, so just run with it.**


	17. Chapter 17

AN: They begged and pleaded to let them out, I mean there is only so much of Tweener's raping one can take.

So if you've been with me since the beginning you know that I've been raving about this bomb that I said I would drop on you. Well it explodes in this chapter. Your either going to loathe me for it or love me for it. One way or another tell me what you think.

R&R most of all enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael Scofield was making his way down a long white hallway of the hospital. In front of him two prison guards, behind him two prison guards. His hands in handcuffs, wearing his prison attire with a navy blue jacket wraped around him.

The warden had arranged a visitation. In the early hours of the morning Michael was to be escorted to the hospital where Nyssa Burrows was being treated. The sun wasn't even up yet. Pope figured this was the best time for a visitation, the other patients were probably still asleap. Visitation didn't start untill nine am.

Michael was standing behind the doors that lead to Nyssa's room.

One of the guards steped inside the patients room and examined everything.

Another guard let Michael inside. The guards examined the room one more time before stepping outside and close the door behind them.

Michael Scofield looked at the woman laying on the bed.

Her eyes were close, he gently sat down on the edge of the bed, not wanting to disturb her.

He was accountable for putting her in this situation. If she wasn't there at the time, waiting for him and Lincoln she would never have ended up in the hospial. He had involved her, he was responsible for this.

She shifted in the bed, her eyes fluttered opened and scaned the room,. They landed on the man sitting in front of her.

Michael was staring back at her smiling

Nyssa shifted up in bed, ad sat up.

" What are you doing here?" She asked astonished that he was here with her. She was about to ask what happened with the escape, but noticed he was still wearing his prison clothes. Obviously, the escape plan must have be foiled. Was it her fault? Because she wasn't there to pick them up?

" I wanted to check in on you. See how you were doing." Michael stated.

" It looks worse then it is." She answered.

Nyssa's eyes held Michael's for seconds before they scaned the room and landed on a folder next to her bed.

"I'm so sorry for what happened. You would never have ended up in here if it wasn't for me." Michael stated.

She gazed back at Michael.

The only thought running through Nyssa's mind was how could he have done this to her.

" Every plan has a flaw, and in this cases it was me." Nyssa answered cryptically.

Something in her eyes changes.

Michael noticed it.

" I wouldn't worry, it will all work out. I have faith." Michael stated trying to stear the conversation in a possitive direction.

Lincoln was hours away from being executed, he needed to do something in the next thirty something hours or all of this will be for nothing. LJ was a presumed fugitive, and now Nyssa in the hospital. Did he have faith?

Nyssa smirked, looked down and back up at Michael.

" How long did you think you coul keep this up?" She asked unsympathetically.

" What? What are you…" Michael asked confused.

"You can drop the act. I know the truth." Nyssa stated anger build up in her.

" I don't know what you'r talking about." Michael stated staring at her with confussion.

Nyssa blinked and inhaled, and this time glared back at him.

" You don't know what I'm talking about? That's a load of crap and you know it." she exclaimed louder.

Michael was taken back.

" I can't believe you would do…" She cut her sentenced short and fixed stared at the man in front of her.

" I't talking about the fact that I'm not really your sister or related to you and Lincoln in any way. Does that ring any bells?" She cried out. 


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Yes they are all mine and are available for all sort of shenanigans for the right price.**

**First thank you to all the wonderful people who took time to drop me a review. I really appreciate it. The response I received was positive which is reassuring. I wasn't sure how this revelation was going to be perceived.**

**Yes, you all heard me correctly. Nyssa Burrows in in no way, shape or form Michael and Linc's sister. She is not related to them at all. The explanation that includes the why and how is in this chap. You already have an idea abut how Nyssa, Michael and Lincoln all came together but a majority of it was from Nyssa's point of view, not Michael's or Lincoln's, and what Nyssa thought was the truth was no where near it. Michael's secret is out.**

**Please R&R most of all enjoy!**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael stood up from the bed.

" Did you think I wasn't going to find out? Did you think you could string me along for the next six years?" She exclaimed.

" Did you? Tell me?" Nyssa demanded.

Michael stood there unable to speak.

The secret was out.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this." He finally stated.

" It wasn't? And how is it supposed to have been? You were just going to feed me these lies, and I was just supposed goblle them up. God, how could you?"

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

He wanted to tell her. He did. Lincoln urged him to be honest with her, said she would come to tearms with it. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

When he tracked down her birth certificate, it did state she was the daughter of the same Burrows as Michael and Lincoln.

He had made the mistake of getting her hopes up.

She didn't want show it, but Michael saw it in her eyes.

He connected with her.

She was just like him, alone.

Abandoned.

When he finally received the DNA results, his hopes were crushed.

They weren't brother and sister.They weren't related at all.

The man who Michael and Lincoln reluctantly called father was either lied to or voluntarily signed Nyssa's birth certificate stating he supposedly was her father.

And after all of this, he now had to go back and tell her the truth, to crush her dreams.

He couldn't do that.

So he didn't. He falsified and reworked the results to work in his favor and showed her the fake result.

It took some time to work out all the documentation that needed to be completed, but in the end it worked out.

And she left with him.

Lincoln didn't know right away.

He found out some time afterwards.

He urged Michael to tell her the truth.

" Why? Why did you lie to me all this time" Nyssa demanded in a raised voice.

" I just wanted to look out for you." Michael answered.

Nyssa shook her head.

" Why? For what? "

"I didn't want you to feel alone." Michael stated solemnly, and was about to add in 'like I felt for the longest time' but kept that information to himself.

" And how did that work out for you? How do you think I feel now? The person that supposedly cares so damn much spent six years lying to me." Nyssa exclaimed.

" I never wanted to hurt you" Michael stated.

"So what, you thought that I wasn't going to feel betrayed. After finding out the only people who potentially cared about me lied and manipulated for all these years!" She exclaimed , as tears escaped her eyes.

" God, how stupid I was to believed someone actually cared!" She exclaimed.

"You think that's the truth? _You know that not the case, how can you even question_…" Michael didn't get to finish she cut him of.

" You want to preach to me about the truth. God how superficial are you!" Nyssa yelled.

" And _I_ didn't want to _disapoint you_!" She stated in a raised voice. " I wanted you to be proud of me, that I was so well adjusted, dealing with everything."

Michael looked at her confused. " What are you…"

"What am I talking about? You say you cared so much, so tell me then why a person that says they care, they love someone couldn't see what was right inform of their face?"

Michael remained silent.

" Still confused, let me fill you in. Remember all those time you caught me in the kitchen late at night. I couldn't sleep, always forgetting things, tired, fearful of every face I saw on the street. Did you ever wonder why?" Nyssa asked.

Michael couldn't escape her eyes. They were crying out. With distraught, of abandonment and most of all of betrayal.

Was it possible to see all of that in an individuals eyes?

She was undeniably upset, and it was understandable. He knew she was going to be hurt after finding out she has been lied to. Anyone would demonstrate the same kind of pain in the given situation.

But there was something else going on here. He was sure of that.

"I was raped." She somehow managed to spew out the words.

Silence sustained Michael Scofield.

"Some time after I started popping pills like candy because I couldn't get it out of my head. Couldn't sleep. Couldn't think. Couldn't breath. But I kept it to myself. Didn't say anything. Didn't want to bother you, you were already so preoccupied with Lincoln, I didn't want to add to all of that. "

Michael looked at her taken back. " I…I never knew, Please, I ca…"

" You care? Is this how you show someone you care? What would you have done? Would you have told me some fabricated story about family, and being there, supporting me, trying to help me? Fed me some more lies! " Nyssa exclaimed.

Who was this person standing in front of her?

A liar.

A manipulator

A hypocrite.

A fraud.

"Leave!"

Michael stood there totally taken back.

" I swear if I knew I would have…"

_" Get out! Guards!"_ Nyssa exclaimed.

_" You need to let me explain,"_ Michael stated as he proceded to move towards her. He needed to make her understand. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"_ Leave me alone! Get out!"_ She screamed again.

" Please, just listen to me_ I never wanted to hurt you I_…" Michael didn't have a chance to finish the door behing him opened and two guards walked in.

" Time to go Scofield," one of the guards exclaimed, as one stepped in front of him.

" Nyssa, Please! He only has a couple of hourse before…"

"Get out!" Nyssa stated in a raised voice.

The guards placed their hands on Michaels shoulders and tried to lead him out

Michael wasn't complying.

He wasn't moving at all.

" Please, don't do this, not now!" Michael said as he struggled against the guards grip. Shacking back and forth trying to pry himself away from them.

"Let go of me ! _Nyssa let me explain!"_ he screamed as he was being dragged of by the guards.

The door to her room finally closed.

Nyssa picked up the folder and tossed it across the room.

The papers in it scattered throughout the room.

A paper rainfall of a life she once had.

She buried her face in her hands.

She was alone

Again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

AN: In the process of moving I opened my bathroom and they all escaped. Well Tweener stuck behind. Who wants him? Any volunteers? (begging and pleading). Please for the love of humanity someone take him, please…. 

First and foremost my sincerest apologies for the wait. I know it must have been frustrating but I have a really good excuse, I do really. I moved (You will accept that wont you?). It took a while to get the necessities hooked back up like phone and internet ( still not connected uploading this from school). But now I'm back. And in the spare time I had enough time to write up the next couple of chapters. I incorporated "The Rat" (episode 14) into this chapter. Some parts may differ from the original sequence of events. Originally it was two chap's but I figured I need to redeem myself for the long wait so I made them into one. Hope you like.

Please read and review but most of all I hope you enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michel Scofield was passing back and forth inside the small prison cell.

" What's the time?" Sucre asked again.

Michel looked back at the watch on his wrist that was synchronized to Lincoln's execution. It seamed like in the blink of an eye the hours melted away.

Lincoln was four hours away from his supposed execution. Michel was expecting that soon one of the guard would come and inform him that Lincoln's execution was pushed back.

Giving Michael one of two explanations.

Either his brother was being rushed to the infirmary at this hour after passing out. Due to swallowing the anesthetic. The same one that he has been caring around for the last couple of hours.

Or, the chair needed to be reconfigured after a rat was found in the fuse box. A rat that was intentionally place there by Michael. Giving him more time to find another way out. If this was the case, Michael knew that he would be forever in Westmoreland's dept for providing him with that piece of information.

He looked back at Sucre " Four hours."

One way or another Scofield knew that today was not doing to be the day he would let his brother down. Today was not the end. He still had more time to fix this wrong.

Michael had already let down one person.

But he never wanted to hurt her, that was the last thing he wanted. But he did. Right now she was probably hurting more then he could possibly envision.

Memories started visualizing themselves.

He could see it again.

That look in her eyes.

The hurt.

The pain.

Betrayal.

That's what stung Michael the most. The fact that she felt he betrayed her. Took advantage of her hopes, and the longing to have someone there who cared.

He couldn't let her believe that he didn't care.

He did.

That was what kept him from telling her the truth.

He cared enough to want to see her happy.

He cared enough to keep his mouth shut for the last six years.

Why?

He saw himself in her.

On some part she was like him, alone. He lost his father, mother and then Lincoln. In more ways then one he felt alone.

That was another reason why he was so hell bent on braking Lincoln out, he didn't want to feel alone, abandoned like before.

The reason why he didn't tell her the truth was because he wanted to hold on to her, just hold on.

His emotions and feeling were drowning him now.

Michael felt more guilty then anything. He couldn't imagine what she went through. It all made sense now looking back at it. Every piece of the puzzle fit together. He had seen the change in her in the last two years. He witnessed her become more and more insolated and cut of from the world around her.

Why hadn't he seen it?

Was he so preoccupied with Lincoln that he couldn't see what happening to her?

Michael cursed under his breath.

A mental picture was now visualizing in his subconscious.

If I ever get my hands on anyone who had anything to do with…he couldn't even finish the thought.

I'll kill them, I swear to God I will, he promised himself.

He never wanted to hurt her. He needed her to know that.

He didn't want her to slip away to that place.

That place he himself swam in after Lincoln was sentenced.

That lonely place.

To fall into that dark hole.

He didn't want her to lose herself.

He didn't want to lose her.

"Fish!" Sucre exclaimed as Michel snapped back to reality.

Bellick was standing in front of him, unlocking the bars.

"Time for your final visitation, Scofield" Bellick stated with a condescending smile on his face.

Sucre's eyes widened as all the color from Michael's face drained.

Bellick smiled cleverly "You look surprised." He stated swinging the gates open and stepping aside.

Lincoln Burrows was alone in the visitation room.

The minutes were ticking away.

He sat in silence dealing with the cards that faith dealt him.

There was no turning back.

Not now.

This was the end.

And he had accepted it.

He had insured it by destroying the anesthetic. Before being escorted to the visitation room he took the little baggie and pierced it with his teeth allowing the liquid to escape.

To many people had already sacrificed themselves for him.

It all needed to come to an end.

There was no legal way out of this. If he walked out of these walls he wanted to do so with his name cleared and not as a fugitive. He walked in as a man, and he would leave as one.

The silence of his thoughts was interrupted by the movment of the door knob.

The door swung open.

Lincoln stood up from the chair expecting to see Michael or Veronica.  
But it wasn't either one of them.

He was looking into the eyes of Nyssa Burrows.

For a second he didn't know what to do, or say.

She was no longer the girl he once knew, now all grown up. Tall and slim, wearing jeans and a black shirt she stood infron of him. Those blue eyes visibly concerned.

She flung herself and embraced him ignoring the pain from her injured hand.

Special Agent Paul Kellerman was maneuvering his way among the streets. His mobile phone started ringing, he pressed the enter button and waited for the person on the other line to start speaking.

" We have a problem." The voice of a woman stated.

So now its we, Kellerman found himself thinking.

" What is it?" He asked in the most none invasive way he could.

" It Burrows." The woman stated.

" Which one?" Kellerman asked. " The kid or the father?" He added.

" Neither." The woman answered.

Kellerman was at a lost for words for a second.

" You overlooked someone."

" Who then?" Kellerman asked.

" Nyssa Burrows. Lincoln's sister." The woman answered.

Without any hesitation he stated the only logical thing he could think of.

" Burrow's doesn't have a sister."

The woman paused before answering louder and in a self assured way.

" I know that, but it seams she does not."

Here it comes, Kellerman thought.

"Make sure to take care of her. Sooner then later" Vice President Caroline Reynolds stated and then the line went dead.

It didn't matter who this woman was.

She was a now officially the dead walking.

Lincoln held Nyssa in an embrace.

" Are you alright?" She spoke up pulling away.

" Cosidering the circumstances," Lincoln answered.

He looked at her and noticed the bandages.

"You?" Lincoln asked her.

" I had my better days." She said motioning to the hand that was bandaged.

Lincoln looked at her, his guilt starting to eat away at him.

Michael should have told her the truth a long time ago he thought.

Nyssa noticed the change in his demeanor.

" I know that were not related." She spoke up.

" Michael told you." He stated

" No,"

" I have the documentation. I've been carrying them around with me for a while, didn't look into them until I ended up in the hospital." She said.

" I'm sorry it came out like this." Lincoln stated solemnly.

She looked into Lincoln's eyes.

Those deep blue eyes, the same eyes she once believe they shared.

" I am too." She stated.

Lincoln knew the woman standing in front of him didn't share any blood relation to him whatsoever, but the fact that she was here spoke volumes. Here in his hour of need. She made the choice to show up.

Michael stood in front of the door that lead to Lincoln.

He had no idea what was going on.

How had they managed to fix the chair so quickly?

What went wrong with the anesthetic that he gave to Lincoln?

"He's here to join the party." Bellick stated smugly looking at another guard who was stationed outside the visitation room.

Michael was about to question the comment when the door swung open.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Sorry for the wait. With finalls and everything its hard to find time. So here is the next part. Hope you all didn't give up on me because of the wait. Thank you to all those who took time to drop me a note, pls keep them coming.

Read and review but most of all enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scofield stepped inside as the door behind him closed.

Lincoln immediately noticed Michael's eyes shift from him to Nyssa.

"What happened?" Michael asked with confusion.

" I flushed it" Lincoln answered.

" You what?" Nyssa and Michael simultaneously questioned him.

Both of them exchanged looks.

" I accepted it." Lincoln said sitting down.

"There's still Veronica" Michael stated.

Both of them sat down.

Nyssa remained standing.

She bit down on her lower lip, she shouldn't be here. Not now. If this was the end, they needed to be together. She turned on her heals advancing towards the door, intending to leave the brothers to spend this precious time together.

" Wait!" Lincoln exclaimed standing up from his chair.

" Where a you…" Michael proceeded to ask.

" I'll leave you two alone." Nyssa answered.

" You don't have to…" Michael was cut of by Lincoln.

"Stay. Please." Lincoln stated.

Michael looked up at her

If she just walked away, what could he really say?

Could he convince her?

If he told her he cared.

More then she knew.

That he wanted to protect her.

Would she stay?

That at this moment when it seamed his world was being ripped from under him he needed her.

That realization was screaming at him with all of its might.

He needed her.

He needed that connection to sanity, to living, breathing, loving.

And that's what she was to him

A connection.

A tie.

A bong.

A link.

Lincoln had it. LJ and Veronica were the ones who provided that connection for him.

" Please" Scofield whispered taking her hand and gently but forcefully stopping her in her tracks.

"Please stay" he added.

Nyssa stood there expressionless.

She nodded and sat down, opting to take the chair next to Lincoln.

The hours faded away. They played cards and swapped stupid stories back and forth.

During that time Nyssa tried to bury the lie Michael fed her , but it was always there underneath all the layers. Like a needle pricking the skin just enough to let the person know it was there.

They waited.

Waiting for hope.

Waiting for some kind of revelation.

Waiting for justice.

But it never came. As they found out minutes later when Veronica informed them that the appeal was rejected. No introductions were needed between the two women. Veronica knew who Nyssa was, or who she supposedly was.

Nyssa mind fluttered back to the last time she saw Veronica, way before Lincoln's sentencing. But this wasn't the time to bring up that night.

She assumed Lincoln had talked to Veronica about her at some point.

Nyssa tried to hold back tears as she witnessed Lincoln talking to LJ.

Lincoln finished his phone call, and erupted. The pancakes on the table went flying in every direction,. Plates shattered, but more importantly Lincoln was shattering. Just falling apart, braking down, screaming, his anguish exploding like pure lava.

" I didn't do it!" He yelled.

"I' didn't do it!" He screamed with all his might.

And now it has come to this, Michael thought minutes later as he stood in front of the glass compartment that separated him from Lincoln. Lincoln was being escorted to the electric chair. Michael couldn't hold it back, the tears just flowed. Clutching his fist with all his might, as nails dug into his skin. His hands starting to hake from the grip,. He could feel blood being drawn as his nails dug deeper into his palms.

The three of them stood there is disbelieve.

Was this really the end? Was an innocent man really going to be convicted and put to death without any second thoughts, any consideration for truth, and justice?

Then all of this was for nothing, Scofield thought.

The weaving and layering of lies and manipulations. He managed to stretch himself to the limit. To the braking point. And right now the house was starting to crumble. The foundation and all the layering ,everything was falling. And he was suffocating under all the debris.

Lincoln was in the process of being strapped in.

Everything Michael tried so hard to achieve was now caving in, burring him alive.

He needed to succumb to the truth.

Force himself to admit it.

Admit it!

You're powerless.

You can't stop this

He felt responsible for Lincoln.

Responsible for Nyssa.

And now you failed him.

Like you failed her.

You failed them both.

Both of them needed you and you fell short, Michael thought.

Own up to the truth.

You're a failure.

Michael felt his grip loosen. Felt his grasp open as a two hands clutched his own. Felt the warmth of contact. Those hands hung on to him as his own hand shook with fear, with fright.

She held him.

Nyssa stood there by his side and simply held him.

Both of them stood there in agony.

Lincoln's eye's widened.

He was mouthing out words.

Words that Michael could not decipher.

" What is he saying?" Veronica asked looking at Michael.

Michaels eyes were fixed on Lincoln. "What are you saying?" He asked with desperation.

" I don't understand." Michael stated frantically.

Pope gestured to one of the guards to flip the switch.

Nyssa's gasped, her breath caught in her lungs.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Most of the chapters start up from a different point of view and circumstance then where previous chapter left of, but the short recaps at the beginning of the every chapter will fill in the gaps. I'm doing it so that I can continue with the original plot of the show. 

I know this would never happen under real circumstances, but this is a fick so just run with it. Plus I think this face to face in prison adds an extra bang to the Nyssa's revelation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyssa was running towards Fox River penitentiary.

Her legs barely keeping up with her intent to get to there as soon as possible.

As she tried to calm herself down her mind keep replaying the events of the last couple hours. During that time they had no idea what was going on. The lights went off, the darkness swallowed everyone. For a split second she thought she had collapsed again due to the mold. Had she taken her pills the previous day?

But then her senses returned. She felt Michael's grip and cling to her hands. Felt his hands on hers. Heard him breath, inhale. Heard Veronica shuffle around her surroundings.

The next couple of hours could have been anything - a couple of seconds, a couple of days, a couple of years…It was impossible to tell. The passage of time seamed to melt.

Each one of them swam in their own worst fears

Then the door finally opened, and Lincoln walked in.

New evidence had surfaced concerning Lincoln's case. The judged ordered more time to the case for further investigation into the evidence.

This gained Lincoln two more weeks.

Two more weeks for Michael to put plan B into action.

So why was she running?

After stepping out of the shower she received a phone call from the warden.

Michael had been severely burned. Part of his upper torso, his right upper shoulder scorched. Knowing Michael it probably had something to do with plan B. After being ushered to the infirmary and given pain killers he was sent to his cell and ordered to stay in there until further notice.

She owed his this much, she told herself.

She was only going to see if he was alright, and afterwards she would be free to leave.

To walk away.

To disappear.

Forget about Michael.

Turn her back on this entire mess.

If she chose to.

There was really nothing holding her back.

Upon showing up at Fox River there was some confusion concerning if she would even be able to see him. The guards kept repeating that visiting hours were over and Scofield wasn't allowed to leave his cell.

Finally a call came in from the warden stating she was allowed to be escorted into the cell under the circumstance that Michael couldn't get out. Somewhat of a first. The guards told her to be ready for crude remarks. Most of the inmates have been deprived of the company of a woman and were probably going to get rowdy.

She walked down the long cell block towards where Michael's cell was. She kept her head down and didn't dare look up. Curses and rude remarks were being blasted back and forth, some of the inmates even using this time get their so called fix.

When she finally stood in front of the Michael's cells she noticed him sitting on the bottom bunk bed. His torso exposed while part of his back had bandages on it. His head finally shoot up.

He looked up at her and their eyes locked.

While the guard fumbled with the keys to open up the cell, Nyssa noticed someone else sitting on the other bunk bed.

His face was turned away from her.

She assumed this must be Michael's cellie.

Michael stood up from his bunk bed and asked the guard, " What going on?"

The person in the top bunk bed shifted farther away from Nyssa's view.

The guard didn't respond just opened the gate as Nyssa stepped in, then it was locked. Walking away one of them shouted "Starting the countdown 120, 119 ..." Then they all disappeared.

By this time the noise in the prison was so loud Nyssa figured she would have to scream for Michael to hear her.

Michael was still staring at her. " What the hell are you doing?" He exclaimed over the comment and gestured that were being directed towards them

"That's what I would like to know. The hell were you thinking?" She shouted back.

"You trying to get yourself killed?" She screamed.

He walked up to her and leaned into her ear, the whistles around them got louder.

Michael began to speak, " I'm fine , but this really isn't the time …." but Nyssa was no longer paying any attention.

Her eyes were now staring at the person in the top bunk bed.

He had finally turned around, exposing his face.

Scofield notice that she was no longer paying any attention to what he was saying.

" What? What is it?" He glanced from her towards what she was so fixed on.

Sucre was staring back at her, with the same transfix on his face.

The noise behind them broke the spell between the two

One of the guards appeared behind the gate unlocking it.

"Time to go." The guard stated.

Michael was still staring at both of them. Unaware of what was going on.

Nyssa looked up once more at the man sitting at the top bun and walked out in front of the gate bars. Sucre jumped from the top bunk bed and now stood next to Michael.

She looked back at Michael one last time and walked away from them without another word.

Scofield fixed his gaze on Sucre with a confused and incriminating stare.


End file.
